Rachel's Pretty Little Liars
by WAITFORITAWSOME
Summary: Rachel Berry used to belong to an elite group of friends; Alison DiLaurentis, Hannah Marin, Spencer Hasting, and her cousin Aria Montgomery, back in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. They where the best of friends until one night about a year ago something went wrong. Alison DiLaurentis disappeared.
1. Chapter 1: Back to Rosewood

** Chapter 1**: Back To Rosewood

Rachel Berry used to belong to an elite group of friends; Alison DiLaurentis, Hannah Marin, Spencer HastingS, and her cousin Aria Montgomery, back in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. They where the best of friends until one night about a year ago something went wrong. Alison DiLaurentis disappeared. So Rachel and Aria had moved. Rachel to Lima, Ohio and Aria to Iceland. Emily, Hannah, and Spencer stayed behind in Rosewood.

* * *

"You okay Rachel?" she glanced at her concerned friend and whipped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Rachel smiled and said "Yeah Kurt, I'm fine." Kurt of course didn't believe her and continued to pest her until she finally just snapped.

"Kurt I'm fine. Let it go." With that Rachel grabbed her things and stormed out of the room. Rachel heard the sound of text from her phone, so she grabbed it and looked at. Her face paled and fear crossed her eyes for the briefest second before they went back to norma.

"It's sad isn't it. Ding Dong the witch is dead. - A" the message said and had a picture of Alison with devil horns coming out of her head.

"Well that's just creepy." a familiar voice said from behind her. Rachel jumped dropping her phone and turning around to find Santana of all people there.

"Santana don't sneak up on me like that."Rachel said as she tried to catch her breath.

"just seeing if you were all right."

"I'm fine. I gotta go." With that Rachel walked out of the school and to her car and drove straight home without looking back.

* * *

Rachel Berry entered her room as soon as she got home throwing her bag on the floor and empty out a suitcase and a backpack and started filling it with close, make up, and shoes. She didn't even notice when her dad's entered her room.

"And where do you think your going?" her dad asked arms crossed.

"Rosewood." she replied without looking up from what she was doing.

"Why would you want to go back there. Your finally starting to make friends and your just gonna dump them and go back to Rosewood."

"My real friends need me. I need my real friends right now Daddy. Pleas understand." Rachel had tears in her eyes now as she looked at her fathers.

"What for?" her dad asked

"Alison DiLerauntis is dead." The looks on their faces turned from one of concerned parent to sadness and understanding.

"I need to be there for the funeral. For Aria daddy." Her father looked at dad and they both nodded.

"Alright, will talk to your aunt and uncle about you staying there with them. They just moved back so it's gonna be a bit crowded at first with all the boxes." Rachel smiled and through her arms around both her fathers.

* * *

The next day found Rachel waiting at a baggage claim to gather her things. Aria was supposed to pick her up at the airport, but Rachel had yet to see her. Still feeling heartbroken about Ali, she also felt excited to see everyone again. Being back in Rosewood, even if it just was the airport brought up a lot of old memories.

"Rachel!" Squealed and excited Aria. Rachel turned around to see a smiling Aria and she ran to hug her dropping her things along the way.

"It's so good to see you Aria." Rachel told her cousin. " I think the last time I saw you though you had pink stripes in your hair."(Emily Fields Pilot Episode)

"Yeah well you know my parents." She smiled. Rachel nodded and bent to pick up her things but Mike beat her to it. She didn't even noticed he was there until then.

"Mike?" Mike smiled "Wow you grew up." She told him as she rubbed his hair and followed him out of the airport and to Aria's car. Apparently he had lacrosse tryouts today so Aria volunteered to drive him.

They dropped him off and he told them he would need to be picked up about 6. Aria said they were gonna get some food. So they headed towards the grill. Aria told Rachel to order a cheese burger for her while she went around the corner to the book store. There was book she wanted to buy. Rachel agreed and went in side. Upon entering she couldn't help but notice this gorgeous guy sitting at the bar. So Rachel sat a few seats over.

"Can I get a cheese burger and some fries?" She asked the bar tender.

"Sure thing." he replied and started the order. The guy turned to look at her with a smile.

"Quite an appetite there." he said. Rachel smiled and noticed that he was even more gorgeous on the front side.

"Burger's for my cousin. Fries are for me." she told him feeling the need to explain to him. His eyes twinkled as he continued to smile at her. "You go to Hollis" (Aria Pilot)

"Just graduated actually. What your major?" he asked (Ezra Pilot)

"I'm Leaning towards English." (Aria Pilot)

"I'm teaching English." (Ezra Pilot) They kept on looking at each other until neither one could take it anymore and they made their way towards the bathroom. Ezra kissed Rachel, Rachel kissed back both still smiling. (Sorry I'm not good with these scenes so if you would like to make one I would add it and give you full credit)

A little while later Rachel was fixing her skirt and her hair making sure she was presentable enough for public and smiled at Ezra who was still trying to fix his hair, and left. Rachel noticed Aria sitting at the counter eating her burger. Noticing eyes on her Aria looked up to see Rachel looking at her and taking a seat next her. Rachel ignored the look that was coming from her cousin and at her fries. Not even noticing Ezra smiling face leaving the grill.

* * *

** A/N: Yes I know how bad this may look, but I am trying super hard to write more chapters on my other stories. I will try my hardest to update as much as I can. So basically Rachel's story line follows Aria's story line but all the other's except for Aria and Rachel's are still the same. I will try my best to keep it together. Some things will be in the story while others may not. If you have any suggestion or helpful comments. Please please review. I beg of you tell me how my story is or if you can make it better. I would be so grateful for it. Thank you so much for sticking with me. It's mostly gonna follow Rachel's point of with a few different pov's from time to time. Again review and tell me what you thing. Next chapter soon now that I can promise. Don't know if 'Rachel will sing or not. Maybe a couple of times, but not a lot.**

**-W**


	2. Chapter 2: Dead Girls A Walking

**Chapter 2: **Dead Girls a Walking

Rachel Berry, Hannah Marrin, Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings, and Aria Montgomery, strolled into school just like they did when Ali was still there and not missing. Hanna darted off first and made a beeline towards Mona.

"Is that Mona?" Aria asked Emily.

"She's the new it girl along with Hannah." Spencer replied

"Seriously?" Rachel questioned the girls.

"You guys didn't just fall out of touch Rach," Spencer said. "We all fell out of touch,"

Rachel and Aria went into the English classroom after Spencer and sat in a seat beside Aria. Rachel was busy writing in her notebook to notice the teacher writing his name. But no one expected the person who was writing "Mr. Fitz" on the chalk board. When the teacher turned around Aria's mouth fell open and everyone turned towards Rachel.

"Holy Crap!" spoke. Rachel looked up and noticed Ezra Fitz in the eyes. Her phone beeped loosing the eye contact and bending over to get phone and noticed that it was from a blocked number.

"Sorry, sorry," Rachel stuttered. She looked at her phone and froze "Maybe he fools around with all of his students. Just ask Aria's dad."

"Rach, you ok?"

"Yeah, fine." Rachel looked up and captured Ezra eyes once again.

* * *

"Rachel are you sure you are okay?" Aria asked again. Rachel turned towards Aria and looked at her.

"Yes I'm fine stop asking." she told Aria.

"Sorry, it's just you looked like you were scared for awhile."

"I wasn't sorry I freaked you out."

"It's okay. Besides I wasn't freaked out. You looked like you were freaked."

"Yeah just a weired text message. Aria and Rachel made there way towards the lunch tables.

As soon as Rachel and Aria sat down at the lunch table, Spencer and Emily soon joined with Hannah sitting next to Mona and Hannah' boyfriend two table's over.

"Did you hear that Hanna's dad left?" Spencer questioned them.

"Yeah, she text me when it happened." Rachel replied. They all stared at her. "What,"

"You two were still friends?" Aria questioned Rachel.

"Yeah, it was before the big makeover and Mona take over." Rachel told them shrugging her shoulders.

"Mona take over?" Spencer asked.

"That's what I called it anyways." Rachel told the girls. Rachel looked up just in time to see walking by their table. Rachel quickly looked down at her untouched food trying to ignore her teachers gaze.

"What's that about?" Emily asked to no one in particular.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Rachel told them. She actually wasn't sure if she was trying to tell them or herself.

* * *

It was after school when Rachel was walking towards her locker after a club meeting and walked right into something soft yet solid. She looked up to meet the eyes of one Ezra Fitz.

"We seem to keep bumping into each other." he told her. Grabbing the edge of her elbows to help her steady herself.

"So it seem's." she replied smiling shyly at him.

"We can't do this Rachel." he told her.

"Yes we can, there was something between us I felt I still feel even in this second when your acting like a jerk." Rachel told him. (Cassie to Jake on The Secret Circle)'

"I'm your teacher, it's wrong." with that Ezra Fitz walked out of Rachel's life forever. (Quote from Pilot)

Or so it seemed.

* * *

Later that night Rachel was driving home with Aria when she noticed the cop cars and lights flashing blindly at her. So she quickly pulled over and they both got out. They noticed it was coming from Alison's old house the one that got sold to the new girls family. Her name was Maya I made there way towards the front were Hannah and Spencer were standing stunned.

"Hannah Marin, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, and Rachel Berry? I'm detective Welden your gonna need to come in for question of Alison DiLerauntis."

"We answered everything that summer." Spencer told the Detective.

"This is no longer a missing's person investigation." he paused "It's a murder."

* * *

Rachel had seen Ezra before the funeral and they agreed to try and see how things work out. Rachel and Aria sat up front with the girls considering that is what the Mrs. DiLerauntis wanted. Rachel just couldn't believe that Ali was really gone. She knew all of Ali's secrets. She was the one person Ali could count on and she couldn't save Ali. Yes, Rachel blames herself for that night Ali went missing.

**Later after the funeral **

It was a beautiful ceremony and a beautiful day. Alison would have loved this. The five girls were leaving the church when all there phones went off at the same time. Aria looked up at each and everyone of them.

"I'm not the only one getting text messaging from A, am I?" Aria asked. They slowly opened the text message and read it out loud.

**"I'm still here bitches," Rachel started **

**"and I know everything." they finished together.**

* * *

**A/N: See next chapter didn't expect it to be so soon did ya. This one should be easy to update because it's based off of Pretty Little liars. Just with a Rachel Berry mix to it. The reason why some of you are probably wondering, Rachel Berry is going to Rosewood. Her dad's enrolled knowing this would take longer time period. They didn't want their daughter missing any school. But I don't think they planned for a long term stay. Is Rachel going to leave Rosewood or stay with her friends? There is only one way you'll find out. As this story progresses I will tell you when I will be updating my other stories or if I'm working on them. Till Later...**

**-W**


End file.
